


Whipped

by omgitsaddyc



Series: Valenslimes Day 2020 [1]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheeky Banter, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Established Relationship, Flirting, Flutie Tag: Food Fight But Sexy, Kissing, M/M, Misuse of ice cream toppings, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgitsaddyc/pseuds/omgitsaddyc
Summary: Erik just wants ice cream for breakfast. He gets a lot more than what he bargained for.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: Valenslimes Day 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631575
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonquesttbh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonquesttbh/gifts).



> Happy Valenslimes Day to my lovely friend dragonquesttbh, I love you a ton and I wrote this especially for you, ya goof! <3

Erik stood at the kitchen counter, a buffet of sundae toppings laid out in front of him along with a bowl of vanilla bean ice cream. He’d been looking forward to this all morning, impatiently waiting until the clock struck noon since “ice cream wasn’t breakfast food”. 

Eleven saw him reaching into the icebox for the dessert and had silently scolded him with his judgmental gaze. They’d saved the damn world. He thought he was at least entitled to a breakfast sundae every now and then. But he’d been a good boy and retracted his arm from the icebox, instead settling for the fresh eggs and sausage Eleven had lovingly prepared.

But now? Now was ice cream time. Erik picked up the strawberry syrup and generously drizzled it, catching the last remaining drips by tipping the jar over his mouth. Some spilled out onto the corner of his lip, tongue darting out to lick it off. 

Eleven’s grip tightened on the mug of tea he was holding. He didn’t mean to stare, but watching Erik do mundane things had become a hobby of sorts. They had all the time in the world now, and Eleven intended to fully enjoy his time with his new husband. So much so that the innocent scene in front of him was just suggestive enough to turn his mind to more intimate thoughts.

Erik cleared his throat, snapping Eleven out of his daze. How long had he been staring? His cheeks colored a little before he took a long sip of his now lukewarm tea.

“See something you like?”

Erik tilted the whipped cream can and sprayed some directly into his mouth, giving El a slow wink as he did. He loved the attention, and he would make sure he kept it.

 _Damn it_ , Eleven thought. He’d been caught, and Erik wasted no time in capitalizing on it. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he did it far too well. El arched an eyebrow in return. He’d gladly stoke this fire. He’d stoke it until it was burning them both alive.

That look was enough for Erik to continue. He took the bait without question, tilting the can lower to spray whipped cream across his collarbone.

“...Oops.”

He sauntered over to where Eleven sat at the table, slinging a leg over him and taking a seat on his lap, arms loosely wrapped around his neck. He looked up at El through his thick lashes with false innocence, eyes sparkling with mischief underneath the pout.

“Could you be a dear and get that for me? I’m so _clumsy_.”

Eleven didn’t even need the invitation. He dove for Erik’s exposed collar, soft bites chasing the licks that cleaned up the quickly melting whipped cream. Erik’s grasp on his neck tightened with a breathless gasp, leaning into the warmth of El’s mouth on his skin. 

Erik shifted his weight on El’s lap, a smug grin on his face when he felt the tell-tale bump already pressing against his ass through the fabric of El’s trousers.

“That’s all it takes, huh?”

El blushed, burying his face in Erik’s shoulder.

“Not my fault you insist on being so tempting,” he mumbled.

Erik’s fingers dragged from the nape of his neck down to his collar, leaving a line of warmth to linger on the surface of his skin. He lazily trailed along the neckline of El’s shirt, slipping his fingertips underneath for a moment to tug at the fabric.

“You’re a bit warm, wearing all this. Maybe I could help you...cool off.”

El didn’t resist as Erik took the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, tossing it away to be found much later. Erik grabbed the discarded can of whipped cream and pressed the point into El’s chest, drawing a straight line down the middle.

El appreciated what he was doing immensely, but it wouldn’t cool him off. Not in the slightest.

Erik made eye contact before dipping his head down to lick the line he drew. He took his time, making sure every last bit was cleaned up before raising his head back to eye level. 

As soon as he did, he didn’t even have the chance to give a teasing smile before El kissed him, rough and needy. His arms locked around Erik’s waist, holding him in place as he traced his tongue over Erik’s bottom lip. Erik quickly obliged him, parting his lips for better access. The sweetness of strawberries mixed with the slight bitterness of black tea was delicious, both of them deepening the kiss to chase the taste.

El stood from the chair, lifting Erik with him. He walked over to the other side of the table and sat Erik down on the edge, his legs still locked around El’s hips. He tore the laces of Erik’s shirt loose, shoving it off of his shoulders until it pooled around his waist. He made quick work of the sash, backing away to let Erik stand for a moment to discard his top. El eyed the sash in his hands and considered its many uses, but tossed it into the pile with his shirt. As much as he wanted to play, the aching need in his gut told him to hurry it up.

While Erik was still standing, he reached over to the counter and grabbed a cherry out of the still-open jar. He patted El on the cheek, a signal to open his mouth.

“Hold on to this for me?”

He placed just the stem in, and lightly pushed El’s chin up, another signal to close. El held the stem between his teeth, the cherry sticking out a few inches in front of his face. He tried not to go cross-eyed looking down at it dangling there. 

Erik leaned in and kissed him, taking the cherry from between El’s teeth and into his own mouth. He pulled back and gave a devious smile. After a few seconds he stuck his tongue out, the cherry stem knotted. El looked at him in confusion, his brows furrowed.

“Cute, but what does that do, exactly?”

“It means I’m good with my tongue.”

“I’d rather you prove it to me by demonstrating on something _else_.”

Erik pouted. El wasn’t impressed with his little trick. He’d show him. He placed both palms against El’s chest and pushed him back up against the table, wrapping his arms around his waist to hoist him up.

El sat on the edge and Erik situated himself between his legs. He trailed his hands down El’s bare chest, admiring it with light kisses until he reached his waistband. He glanced up, fully enjoying the needy look in El’s eyes- the desperate way he bit at his lip in a silent plea. And as much as Erik wanted to indulge him, he would make him wait a little longer.

With a smirk he reached down to roll up El’s pant leg and massaged at his calves. He heard a whimper, then a vocal plea.

“Erik, please,” El whispered, voice breaking in desperation. As nice as the massage felt he needed that attention directed elsewhere.

After a few very painful minutes of ignoring Eleven’s insistent puppy-dog eyes, Erik stood back up. El quickly grabbed him under the arms and switched their places, pushing Erik down until his back was flat against the table. He pinned one arm above his head, his other hand flat on Erik’s chest to hold him down.

El kissed him rough and demanding, first his lips and then trailing down his neck, sinking his teeth into tender skin here and there to make a point. 

Erik bucked up against him as he squirmed, still-clothed erections pressing together. He liked when El took control like this, tossed him around a bit. He knew all it took was enough teasing to get him riled up, and then it was game on.

Erik’s free hand snaked between them and he pulled at the laces on El’s trousers. El shuffled back and tugged at the waistband, letting the trousers and his undergarments fall and pool around his ankles.

El retaliated by pulling Erik’s trousers off as well with one clean swipe. No underwear, he noticed. Erik must have planned this ambush since getting dressed this morning, the flirt. El looked down at his now bare body, laid out on the table for him like a buffet. He planned to fully indulge himself, sparing no decadence. 

His eyes narrowed as he leaned down to whisper into Erik’s ear. Their bodies barely touching, the slight skin-to-skin contact sent a shiver through both of them.

“Are you going to behave now?”

Erik met his searing gaze with a smirk. “No.”

He tilted his chin up to kiss him, easily sliding his tongue past El’s parted lips. He reached between them and gripped both of their hard dicks firmly at the base, pulling a satisfied hum from El’s mouth. Erik blindly reached beside him, pulling over the jar of strawberry topping. He unscrewed the already loose lid with one hand, then scooped a bit out.

It dribbled down his fingers as he wiped it across El’s bare chest. El pulled back at the feeling of something being smeared on his body, and once he looked down to see what it was, he rolled his eyes with a huff.

“Gross, it’s so sticky. You better clean that up.”

El reached behind Erik, grabbing the chocolate syrup. Before Erik even knew what was happening, El had drizzled a healthy amount into his palm and smeared it from Erik’s neck down to his shoulder. 

“Oh, okay. I see. We’re fighting _dirty_.”

Erik scooped out more of the strawberry and wiped it across El’s cheek and onto his lips. His tongue licked at the fresh mess, eyes narrowing. Some of it had dripped down onto his still very hard dick.

El looked down and back up at Erik with his eyebrow raised. Now there was an idea.

“Don’t worry, I got it.” Erik smirked before leaning up to kiss the sticky sweet mess off his lips. He ran his tongue across El’s lip before gently taking it into his mouth to suck off the rest. Once his lips were taken care of, he looked down. 

“Switch?”

El obliged, taking a seat on the edge of the table so Erik could once again kneel in front of him. He kept steady eye contact as he grabbed the base of his dick, his tongue running along the length in one slow, smooth lick. He was torturously thorough, smoothing his tongue over every inch before looking up with a sly grin. He already had El squirming. 

El shuddered, his fingers curling around the edge of the table as Erik took his time making sure he was cleaned off. If this was the treatment he would always get, El decided he’d smear Erik’s favorite food all over his body if this was the cleanup process.

Erik stood up and El pulled him close, licking and biting at the syrup still on his neck. He scratched down El’s back, then snaked one hand in between their bodies to grab hold of both of them and began feverishly stroking up and down.

It was a race to see who could break who first, and neither wanted to give in. Erik gripped a little harder and picked up the pace a bit, pulling a moan out of El against his ear. Erik gave them one last squeeze before he let go with a labored sigh.

“Shower?”

El threw his head back and whined. “Can’t wait that long.”

Erik smirked, he’d already unraveled him too much. It wasn’t a problem, they could make due here. He gave El one last peck on the lips before stepping back.

“Gotta go grab something, unless you wanted to try and use the syrup…”

El swatted at him, a frown on his face. “Ugh, you’re gross. Go get the jar off the nightstand, you nasty man.”

Erik stuck his tongue out over his shoulder as he made his way to the bedroom and back, setting the jar on the table beside El’s hand. He closed up the remaining ice cream toppings and put them on the counter and out of reach, much to El’s approval. 

He moved to lift Erik back up onto the table, his legs dangling off the edge. Fingers generously slicked, he leaned in to kiss him as his pointer finger moved to gently press inside.

He whined against El’s lips, moving his legs to hook around his hips as El gently pushed him back until he was lying down. El continued to work his right hand while the left traced its way down Erik’s body, starting up at his jaw and ending down on his thigh. His fingers gripped his hip as he pressed another finger in, Erik’s back arching at the intrusion.

Erik was still messy between the remnants of whipped cream and chocolate, but he looked so beautiful like this, laid out for him mess and all.

He trailed soft kisses along Erik’s hairline and down his jaw as he continued to work him open, his hand settling into a comfortable rhythm until Erik squirmed for more.

“C’mon El, get on with it!” he begged between huffs. He was ready for El and wouldn’t be satisfied until he was buried inside him. El stood up straight, fingers slowly sliding out of him. 

“You’re needy.”

He lubed himself up as he watched Erik wiggle around impatiently on the table, an amused smile on El’s face. He stepped back over between Erik’s legs and rested his calves on his shoulders. He pushed forward just enough so Erik could feel the pressure, but not enough to actually enter him.

“For the love of- ah!”

Erik’s complaint was cut off when El finally thrust forward, effectively shutting him up. He looked down with a smirk.

“What was that, love?”

Erik grunted in response, pushing himself up on his elbows to give El’s hair a healthy yank as he kissed him.

“...Jus’ shuddup and move.”

He couldn’t say no even if he wanted to for the sake of banter, not buried like he was. He settled one hand on Erik’s leg, the other on his hip as he pulled back, then forward, and again.

Erik grew louder with every thrust, and El was forever grateful they lived a ways away from the center of town or he’d have to invest in heavier shutters. Or a gag. 

In truth he enjoyed hearing him. It fueled his own fire and made him push harder and faster until they were both crying out.

He tried to take his time and savor the sparks that flowed through every nerve, but the combination of how long they’d teased one another and the way Erik was gripping at his forearms was driving him to the edge of his limits faster than he wanted.

He pulled Erik up for a bruising kiss, his movements twitchy and desperate. Erik now sat on the edge of the table, his arms wrapped around El’s neck. His moans were muffled in El’s shoulder, one hand anchored in his hair and the other on his own dick, legs locked around El’s waist as he threw his head back and came with a final strangled yell.

His spend hit his stomach and slowly dribbled down, warm and sticky. He almost couldn’t tell the difference between that and all the other stuff that was still smeared across his body from earlier. 

El followed not long after, his body going rigid against Erik’s as his nails dug into his back and a low groan escaped him. Once the shudders died down, he pulled back enough to kiss Erik, long and slow and filled with adoration.

Erik looked down at himself and burst out laughing. “I look like a finger painting.”

El began laughing too after looking him over. “You look like a mess. We both do. Shower?”

Erik sat on the edge of the table, a little wobbly. “Yeah, but put me down gently. I wanna make sure I can walk first before I end up face first on the floor.”

El bit his lip. The snarky reply was already happening before he could stop it.

“You know, that's not too bad of an image.” He ducked away from the swat he knew would follow.

Erik snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. “If only everyone knew how your brain _really_ worked, then they wouldn't know how to look at their 'sweet little Luminary' ever again!”

El gave him a wink in reply. He decided to cut out the potential for disaster and scooped Erik up in his arms, carrying him into the bathroom. He set him down in the tub, and Erik stretched his legs before slowly standing up.

“I can stand. You’re gonna have to try harder next time!” He reached down to turn on the water, dodging out of the way as it came out cold. Once it was warm enough, he stepped into the stream and lathered up the soap.

El soon joined him, stealing the soaped up wash rag and motioning for Erik to turn around. Erik peeked at him over his shoulder, eyes narrowed.

“Gonna keep your hands to yourself?”

El bit his lip with a smile. “Absolutely not.”

He took his time scrubbing the mess off of Erik, taking extra care in a few select areas. He turned Erik around and kneeled down in front of him with a very deceiving look of innocence. Erik crossed his arms over his chest, hip cocked to the side.

“If you keep this up, you’re gonna have to buy me dinner.”

Distracted, El sunk his teeth into Erik’s hip, making him jump. “I was already planning on making you dinner, so I guess I’m entitled.” He stood slowly, soapy hands fanning across Erik’s chest.

“You’re lucky I’m spent for now,” he said, a single finger prodding his sternum. He gave Erik’s ass a squeeze before nudging him into the water to rinse off.

“Yeah, give it another ten minutes and I’m done for.” Erik looked down with a shiver, he was more than aware of what that thing was capable of. 

El joined him under the water and wrapped his arms around Erik’s waist, chin rested on his shoulder. “Is that a challenge?”

“Might be.” Erik rocked his hips back with a smirk, their wet skin sliding together easily. He laughed when he felt El’s muscles twitch behind him. El nipped at Erik’s ear before stepping away to give him space to finish his shower, whispering a threat just before he did. 

“Then don’t even bother getting dressed.”

______________

Several hours later, after the melted and totally forgotten mess was cleaned up, they settled in at the table for a simple dinner. El felt bad Erik hadn’t had his ice cream earlier, so he compromised and allowed them to have it for dinner, just this once. They had saved the world, after all. They deserved a treat every now and then. 


End file.
